mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Slick's Kitchen Mafia 4
| image = File:SKM4.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = A Day In The Life Of Slick | host = Jay Gold | link = BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2016-04-07 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Dr.Saab #Okosan #Nana7 #Hachi #Prince marth85 #EDM #yuiop #IAWY #Emberguard #Dee #Maurice #Slick #Framm | first = yuiop | last = Emberguard,Framm,EDM | mvp = Emberguard | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Jay Gold. It began on April 7th, 2016 and ended in a Baddie win in N5 (April 16th). Game Mechanics Classical 3 Baddies vs 9 Goodies vs 1 Indy with secret Indy abilities and wincon. Rules *TIE LYNCH RULES: D1 = No lynch. D2 and Beyond = One in the tie will die. *KILLS ARE NOT BLOCKING *ORDER OF FACTION / ORDER OF POWERS: **FACTION: Indy > Baddie > Goodie **POWERS: Redirect > Block > Save > Kill *ACTIONS SHOWING IN NIGHT POST: **Successful Kills **Successful Saves **Successful Blocks *REDIRECTS: They will be informed of success/failure. If someone targets Player A and a redirect forces them to target Player B, and it's a role that gets info back, the player will be informed that they have been redirected. Role Description BADDIES: BADDIE NK IS A GROUP NK (NO CARRIER). WINCON: Gain tie or majority over Goodies + Indy *'Slick’s Boss' (Baddie Block) – Makes sure that Slick reports to work, pressing all of those easy buttons. *'Mushrooms' (Baddie Self Vote Manip x0-x2) – Will see it to that Slick eats his vegetables, twice! *'FedEx' (Baddie Redirect) – Makes sure that the mail is delivered where it believes it should go, especially to Slick’s workplace so he has to press the easy button. GOODIES: Eliminate all Baddies, before Indy achieves its wincon on its own *'Slick' (Goodie Kill) – Killing it in the kitchen, always making delicious food. And pressing easy buttons. *'Li' (Goodie Innocent Young Lady) – NIECEY! At any point in the game, as long as she has at least one vote on her, she can PM the host and say “GO GOODIES!” It will be revealed publicly that this player is goodie. *'Liquid N' (Goodie Lazy Role Spy) – Does not come around all the time, learns role spy result 1 night later. *'Liquid Ar' (Goodie Lazy Save) – Could illuminate your life, but it also does not come around all the time, so it will save your life 1 night later. (can save self) *'12-Pack of Beer' (Goodie Mortician) – Too much could kill someone, so it can visit someone once they are dead, learning what role the dead player is. (cannot be redirected, but can be blocked) *'Easy Button' (Goodie Pilot) – Is used to open up that gate, that is after the operator, Slick, allows a delivery through. It’s the Easy Button that gets it all started, so it can perform recon by tracking and watching the vehicle that has just been allowed through. (this role picks 1 player and will be able to see who this player acts on, along with seeing who acted on the player chosen) *'Pork' (Goodie King) – Pork really IS King in Slick’s life. Can make it so that no other votes count on a certain day phase, but can only use it x2, as Slick cannot always have Pork! *'The Slick Show' (Goodie Block) – Always catches someone’s attention when it’s on in the shoutbox. *'Arizona Cardinals' (Goodie Faith Healer) – I guess they can’t always be relied upon to pull out the big win. That said, there is only a 50% chance that they will be able to save someone on any given night. INDY: Secret *Jay (Secret Role) Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *Emberguard - Slick's Boss *Dee - FedEx *Framm - Mushrooms MVP: Emberguard Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 Mid-D2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster Host: Jay Gold #Dr.Saab - The Slick Show - Killed N2 by Baddies #Okosan - Liquid Ar - Killed N5 by Baddies #Nana7 - Li - Killed N3 by Baddies #Hachi - Pork - Killed N2 by Slick #Prince marth85 - Liquid N - Lynched D4 #EDM - Easy Button #yuiop - 12-Pack of Beer - Killed N1 by Baddies #IAWY - Slick - Killed N4 by Baddies #Emberguard - Slick's Boss #Dee - FedEx - Lynched D3 #Maurice - Arizona Cardinals - Killed D2 by Jay #Slick - Jay - Lynched D2 #Framm - Mushrooms Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 11